


Inanna. Der Gang in die Unterwelt

by Ilkiran



Category: Babylonian Mythology, Mesopotamian Mythology, Sumerian Mythology
Genre: Das Große Unten, Freundschaft F/F, Gen, Göttin, Wiedergeburt, frauenzentrierter Text
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilkiran/pseuds/Ilkiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine freie Nacherzählung von Inannas Gang in die Unterwelt. Von dem, was ihr dort begegnete, und von dem, was sie danach erlebte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inanna. Der Gang in die Unterwelt

I  
_Die Himmelskönigin bin ich. Die Königin der Erde bin ich.  
Der Himmel liebt mich. Die Erde liebt mich.  
Ich bin Inanna._  
Bewandert in den Fertigkeiten des Lebens.  
Ich habe die Gabe der Liebe und des Krieges empfangen. Ich habe die Gabe der Viehzucht und des Ackerbaus empfangen. Die Fertigkeit des Häuserbauens, des Handwerks und der Zubereiten der Nahrung sind mir gegeben. Ich weiß, wie auf die Tafel zu schreiben ist, ich kenne die Kunst der Streitrede und die der begütigenden Worte. Gesang, Tanz und Flötenspiel gehören zu meinen Vergnügungen.  
All diese Fertigkeiten brachte ich den Menschen meiner Städte. Ich lehrte sie meine Künste, damit ihr Leben angenehm und leicht sei.  
_Ich bin Inanna._  
Freundlich zu den Frauen und Männern meiner Städte.  
Ich bin den Frauen eine Freundin und Vertraute. Den Männern schenke ich meinen Rat und manchmal erwähle ich einen Liebhaber unter ihnen.  
Das Wissen um die Fertigkeiten, all das, was ich sie lehre, nutzen die Menschen zu ihrem Gewinn. Sie hegen das Vieh, sie bebauen den Boden. Sie errichten das Haus und üben das Handwerk aus. Sie schreiben auf die Tafel und sie sprechen wohlgesetzte Worte. Sie singen, sie tanzen und sie spielen die Flöte. Sind sie erschöpft, haben sie zu essen, zu trinken und eine Bettstatt.  
Ich lebe unter ihnen und freue mich an ihrem Wohlergehen.  
_Ich bin Inanna._  
Geehrt von den Bewohnern meiner Länder.  
Standbilder formen sie aus dem Felsen und schmücken sie mit blauen Steinen. Brot und Bier stellen sie vor ihnen hin. Gaben bringen sie mir von dem, was ich sie herzustellen gelehrt habe. Sie tragen mir Dankeshymnen vor und Klagelieder.  
Gerne höre ich ihnen zu. Ergeht es ihnen gut, freue ich mich mit ihnen; sind sie leiderfüllt, sinne ich auf Abhilfe.  
In meinem Tempel und vor den Toren tanzen und singen die Frauen für mich.  
Ich tanze und singe mit ihnen, denn sie sind meine Schwestern.  
_Ich bin Inanna._  
Weitgereist in den Ländern der Menschen, und weitgereist in den Ländern der Götter.  
Dennoch gibt es ein Land, in das ich keinen Einblick habe.  
Es gibt ein Land, das sich mir nicht geöffnet hat.  
Das Große Unten, das Land ohne Wiederkehr ist mir verschlossen geblieben.  
Sinnend sitze ich an dem breiten Fluß meiner schönsten Stadt und warte.  
Geduldig sitze ich da und lausche. 

Ich, Inanna, höre die Stimme meiner Schwester Ereschkigal.  
Sie kommt von weit her und sie spricht eine Einladung aus. Verborgene Erkenntnis, Traumgewebe verheißt sie mir.  
Ich freue mich über das, was die Stimme mir verkündet.  
Eingeladen bin ich in das Große Unten und ich will der Einladung meiner Schwester folgen.  
Ich werde das Land ohne Wiederkehr betreten, das mir bisher verschlossen gewesen war.  
Also bereite ich mich vor:  
Meine besten Kleider lege ich an, all meinen Schmuck lege ich an.  
Ich trage meine Ketten aus dem blauen Stein, ich trage meinen verzierten Gürtel.  
Den Ring streife ich über und den Armreif, Zeichen meiner Fruchtbarkeit und Würde.  
All das, was ich besitze, nehme ich in meine Hände, all meine Kunstfertigkeiten und mein Wissen.  
Ich nehme all meinen Besitz, denn ich will die Frau ehren, die mich in ihr Land gerufen hat. Ich, Inanna, will meine Schwester Ereschkigal ehren. 

Bevor ich mich aufmache, das Land ohne Wiederkehr zu betreten,  
bevor ich dem Rufen meiner Schwester folge,  
offenbare ich mein Vorhaben meiner Gefährtin und weisen Ratgeberin.  
Seit die Welt geschaffen worden war, ist Ninschubur an meiner Seite.  
Sie ist diejenige, die um mein Herz weiß.  
Sie ist diejenige, die meinen Verstand schärft.  
Ninschubur kennt meine Vergangenheit, sie ist ein Teil von ihr.  
Ninschubur ist ein Teil meiner Seele, ein Teil meines Körpers.  
Sie ist ich und ich bin sie.  
Ich sage Ninschubur, daß ich gerufen worden bin.  
Ich sage ihr, daß ich in das Große Unten herabsteigen werde.  
Ninschubur bietet mir ihre Hilfe an, und ich vertraue ihr, wie ich ihr immer vertraut habe.  
Nachdem ich mich vorbereitet habe, folge ich dem Rufen, das eine Einladung ist.  
_Ich bin Inanna.  
Die Himmelskönigin bin ich. Die Königin der Erde bin ich.  
Der Himmel liebt mich. Die Erde liebt mich._

II  
_Ich, Inanna, die Herrin des Himmels und der Erde.  
Weitgewandert in den Ländern der Götter und der Menschen.  
Vielgeliebt von den Göttern und den Menschen._  
Ich, Inanna, steige aus meinen Tempeln herab. Aus meinen Städten trete ich heraus.  
Durch die Steppe gehe ich und durch die Wüste. Wälder durchquere ich und Flüsse.  
Ich wende mich nach Osten, dem Land meiner Schwester Ereschkigal zu.  
Ich nähere mich dem Großen Unten, ich stehe vor seinen Grenzen.  
Einen Spalt breit öffnet die erste Pforte sich für mich.  
Das Land ohne Wiederkehr öffnet seine Tore, damit ich, Inanna, hindurchtrete. 

An der ersten Pforte, die ich durchschreite, lege ich meine Kunstfertigkeiten ab.  
Die Diener Ereschkigals, meiner Schwester, empfangen sie und bewahren sie auf.  
An der zweiten Pforte, die ich durchschreite, lege ich mein Wissen ab.  
Die Diener Ereschkigals, meiner Schwester, empfangen es und bewahren es auf.  
An der dritten Pforte, die ich durchschreite, lege ich meinen Armreif ab.  
Ich lege meinen Ring ab, den verzierten Gürtel und die Ketten aus blauem Stein.  
Die Zeichen meiner Fruchtbarkeit und Würde lege ich ab, damit die Diener Ereschkigals sie empfangen und aufbewahren.  
Ohne Schmuck, ohne Kleidung bin ich, als ich die letzte Pforte durchschreite. 

An diesem Tor steht Ereschkigal selbst, die Königin des Landes ohne Wiederkehr.  
Vor ihr bin ich nicht Inanna, die Königin des Himmels und der Erde.  
Ein nackter Körper bin ich vor Ereschkigal, meiner Schwester.  
Ich habe nichts abzulegen, um durch dieses Tor zu gelangen.  
Nichts, außer meinem Leben.  
Daher gebe ich mein Leben Ereschkigal, damit sie es nehme und nach ihrem Willen damit verfahre.  
Ereschkigal nimmt meine Gabe an und hängt meinen Körper an einen Haken an der Wand, damit er verwese.  
Lange hänge ich dort.  
In dem Land meiner Schwester ist keine Zeit und es ist kein Raum.  
Nichts ist, außer dem Vergehen und mir selbst. 

_Ich, einst Inanna, einst die Herrin des Himmels und der Erde.  
Weitgewandert in den Ländern der Götter und der Menschen.  
Vielgeliebt von den Göttern und den Menschen.  
Ich, nun ein verwesendes Stück Fleisch im Land ohne Wiederkehr._  
An dem Haken an der Wand hängend sehne ich mich nach den Träumen des Großen Unten.  
Auf die Traumgewebe warte ich, die das Geheimnis des Landes ohne Wiederkehr sind.  
Meine Schwester hat davon gesprochen, und ich glaube ihr.  
Die Träume des Großen Unten werden kommen und mir ihre Geheimnisse verraten.  
Lange hänge ich da, lange bin ich geduldig.  
Mein Fleisch beginnt zu stinken, mein Körper will sich auflösen.  
In diesem Land ist keine Zeit.  
In diesem Land ist kein Raum.  
Zeit und Raum sind noch nicht geboren.  
Die Vergängnis ist, und ich. 

Die Traumgewebe kommen, nachdem ich lange genug gewartet habe.  
Sie kommen und umfangen mich. Fein, zart und unerbittlich in ihrer Wahrheit.  
Sie lassen mich nicht mehr frei.  
Sie dringen in meinen Verstand ein.  
Sie durchfließen meine Seele.  
Die Traumgewebe sind das Geschenk meiner Schwester an mich.  
Dafür bin ich ihr dankbar. 

Ich höre den Träumen zu.  
Ich fühle die Traumgewebe.  
Ganz zuletzt sehe ich sie.  
Die Traumgebilde flüstern mir ihre Weisheit zu.  
Meine Seele nimmt auf, was die Traumgebilde zeigen.  
Meine Seele verliert jede Furcht. Sie freut sich über das Wissen, das sie erfährt.  
Sie tanzt, meine Seele tanzt durch die Träume.  
Ich selbst werde zu einem Traumgewebe, meine Seele wird zu einem Traum: 

Mein toter Körper fällt herab und wird zu Erde.  
Daraus wächst es, Gras, Bäume strecken sich nach oben.  
Tiere durchstreifen das Land in großer Vielzahl.  
Aus der Steppe wird fruchtbarer Boden, auf dem Ödland entstehen Ansiedlungen.  
Tempel werden gebaut, mir zu Ehren.  
Städte zerfallen, auf dem Acker weiden Wildziegen.  
Dort, wo mir geopfert worden ist, wächst die Distel.  
Die Götter ändern ihre Namen und bleiben doch gleich. 

Wind streichelt über mein Gesicht. Ich lasse mich mitnehmen.  
Leicht und frei streifen wir über die Länder der Menschen, nichts beschwert uns.  
Feuer gibt meinen Gliedern Wärme. Ich erfahre die Kraft der Umformung.  
Altes verbrennend und Neues schaffend toben wir umher.  
Wasser umfließt meine Füße. Ich lasse mich treiben.  
Unaufhaltsam überwinden wir alle Hindernisse.  
Erde nährt mich mit Wissen. Ich nehme auf und wachse.  
Getragen von der beständigen Stärke aller Zeitalter können wir die Weisheit weitergeben. 

Mein Körper ist fruchtbar, aus ihm entsteht die Welt.  
Viele Pflanzen bin ich, viele Tiere bin ich.  
Ich laufe durch die Steppe und ich fliege über die Wälder.  
Dann werde ich zu einer Menschenfrau, zu einer Mutter von Kindern.  
Vor mir stehen das Mädchen, die Junge Frau, die Mutter und die Alte.  
Sie bilden einen Kreis, rund um mich herum und halten sich an den Händen.  
Ich drehe mich um mich selbst und sehe jeder ins Gesicht.  
Sie lachen mir zu und nehmen mich in ihre Mitte.  
_All dies lassen die Traumgewebe mich erfahren.  
All dies lerne ich im Land meiner Schwester Ereschkigal. _

Das Mädchen bin ich.  
Unbekümmert laufe ich über die Wege und durch die Gärten.  
Ich messe meine Kräfte und meine Ausdauer mit meinen Gefährtinnen.  
Zusammen erforschen wir das Land bis an seine Grenzen.  
An das Morgen denke ich nicht.  
Ich lache über die Sorgen der andern und lebe in diesem Tag, jeden Sonnenaufgang aufs Neue.  
Dennoch lerne ich, was mir die Älteren beibringen.  
Ich weiß, ich werde nicht immer für mich leben können. 

Die Junge Frau bin ich.  
Ich kenne meinen Körper. Innig bin ich mit ihm verbunden.  
Schön fühle ich mich und ich schmücke mich gerne.  
Blute ich, ist es eine heilige, innere Zeit.  
Manchmal verlasse ich den Kreis meiner Schwestern.  
Ich suche mir einen Gefährten und lade ihn ein, mit mir zu kommen.  
Solange es mir gut dünkt, liebe ich ihn, danach darf er gehen, ohne Bedauern.  
Das Leben teile ich mit meinen Schwestern, wir streiten nicht um Land, Besitz oder Männer. 

Die Mutter bin ich.  
Ich habe geboren und genährt.  
Leben habe ich geschaffen.  
Nun beschütze und lehre ich meine Kinder und die meiner Schwestern.  
Wie wir unser Dasein teilen, sind uns auch die Kinder gemeinsam.  
Ist die Zeit dafür reif, lassen wir sie in ihre Leben gehen.  
Nun sollen sie das Gelernte nach außen tragen.  
Kommen sie zurück, werden unsere Türen offen sein. 

Die Alte bin ich.  
Ich habe Häuser gebaut und sie zerfallen gesehen.  
Ich habe Menschen geboren, ich habe sie begraben.  
Ganze Leben habe ich begleitet.  
Geliebt habe ich und getötet.  
Den Jahreszeiten habe ich gelauscht und den Elementen.  
In mir sind die Erfahrungen meines Lebens und das meiner Ahninnen.  
Nun lehre ich die Meinen, damit unser Leben gut bleibe.  
_All dies lassen die Traumgewebe mich erfahren.  
All dies lerne ich im Land meiner Schwester Ereschkigal._

_Ich schaue zu den Sternen und mir wird von entfernten Welten erzählt.  
Ich schaue in die Tiefe der Erdschichten und die Zeitalter offenbaren sich mir._  
Das, was bereits geschehen ist, breitet sich vor mir aus, damit ich darinnen lese.  
All die Geschicke der Menschen, ihr Sehnen und Wünschen.  
Ihre Irrtümer und ihre Flüche liegen offen vor meiner Seele.  
Städte wurden gegründet und Reiche erobert.  
Schön und hoch standen ihre Mauern und Tempel.  
Geneidet von anderen, erobert, zerfallen.  
Generation für Generation.  
Selbst in meinem Namen wurde getötet, selbst ich führte Kriege. 

Das, was gerade geschieht, dieser flüchtige Moment, bietet sich mir dar.  
Eine kurze Wirklichkeit, nicht festzuhalten.  
Erst im Nachhinein zu bewerten und nie wieder zu ändern. 

Das, was geschehen wird, kündigt sich an.  
Es wird die Gestalt wechseln je näher es kommt, mich mit unerwarteten Wendungen überraschen. Wird mit meinen Hoffnungen, mit meinem Wollen spielen.  
Aus guten Absichten wird Treulosigkeit werden,  
Verrat sich umkehren.  
Oft genug wird es meine Anstrengungen beiseite wischen.  
Trügerisch ist das Näherrücken der weit entfernten Zeit, sie läßt sich nicht in meinen Willen zwingen.  
_Ich lausche den Sternen und dem, was sie mir verkünden.  
Ich lausche den Zeitaltern, begierig auf ihr Wissen. _

Meine Seele tanzt durch die Weisheit des Landes ohne Wiederkehr.  
Die Träume sind mächtiger wie ich, weiser wie die Menschen und Götter.  
In ihrem Gewebe bildet sich die Welt und zerstört sich im selben Moment.  
Das Innen und das Außen vereinigen sich.  
Gut und Böse fließen ineinander.  
Leben und Tod sind nicht getrennt.  
Ich vergehe und forme mich neu, immerwährend.  
Augenblick für Augenblick, nichts bleibt fest.  
Ich selbst bin zu einem Traumgewebe geworden, meine Seele zu einem Traum.  
Alle Furcht vor dem Tod verliere ich und alle Furcht vor dem Leben.  
Erst nachdem die Furcht von mir abgefallen ist, kommt die Erinnerung an meinen Namen zu mir zurück:  
_Ich bin Inanna.  
Die Himmelskönigin bin ich. Die Königin der Erde bin ich.  
Geliebt von Himmel und Erde und dem Großen Unten, dem Land meiner Schwester. _

Ich danke Ereschkigal, daß sie mich in ihr Land gerufen hat, mich mit den Traumgeweben zu vereinen.  
Ich danke ihr für das Wissen, das ich erfahren durfte.  
Es gehört nun zu mir. Niemals wird es mich verlassen.  
Es macht mich glücklich, die Hüterin dieses Wissens zu sein.  
Ich, die ich mich wieder an meinen Namen erinnern kann,  
möchte es mit mir nehmen in die Welt der Menschen und Götter.  
In meine Stadt möchte ich es tragen und den Frauen verkünden.  
Auf daß diese wie ich die Furcht vor dem Tod und dem Leben verlieren. 

Dann will ich durch die Tore treten und in meine Städte und Länder zurückkehren.  
Ereschkigal, meine Schwester, die Herrin des Großen Unten hindert mein Vorhaben. Sie gibt mir meine Gewänder nicht, sie gibt mir meinen Schmuck nicht.  
Das Land ohne Wiederkehr verweigert mir die Rückkehr zu den Städten und Ländern der Menschen und Götter.  
Wer das Große Unten verlassen will, muß Ersatz stellen. Erst wenn ich Ersatz für mich gefunden habe, darf ich meine Gewänder und meinen Schmuck anlegen.  
Ereschkigal trägt mir auf, Menschen zu finden, die anstatt meiner zu ihr kommen und bei ihr verweilen. Treten sie freiwillig in das Große Unten ein, ohne Bedauern, dürfen sie das lernen, was ich gelernt habe.  
Erst dann darf ich mich zu erkennen geben.  
_Ich, Inanna, einst die Herrin des Himmels und der Erde.  
Weitgewandert in den Ländern der Götter und der Menschen.  
Vielgeliebt von den Göttern und den Menschen. _

III  
Einer Bettlerin gleich trete ich auf die Erde, um meine Suche zu beginnen.  
Ich durchstreife das Land und die Städte und sehe die Veränderung:  
Wo früher die Herden geweidet haben und das Korn stand, schreite ich nun über ausgedörrten Boden.  
Die Gärten tragen keine Frucht, in den Herden gibt es kein Jungvieh.  
Die Frauen und Männer gehen aneinander vorbei ohne sich anzusehen.  
Sie liegen nicht beisammen, sie finden keinen Gefallen aneinander.  
Die Priesterinnen meiner Tempel lachen nicht miteinander. Sie singen nicht, sie tanzen nicht. Kein Musikinstrument spielt. Still sehen sie vor sich hin, ungeschmückt, in alte Gewänder gehüllt.  
Meine Städte trauern um mich. Das Land trauert um mich.  
Alles Leben ist ohne Freude, überall herrscht Mangel.  
Gehe ich vorüber, sehen die Menschen mir mit leeren Augen nach.  
Sie wissen nicht, wer ich bin. Niemand nennt meinen Namen.  
Selbst die Priesterinnen in meinen Tempeln erkennen mich nicht.  
Das Große Unten hat mich verändert.  
_Dennoch bin ich Inanna.  
Die Himmelskönigin bin ich. Die Königin der Erde bin ich.  
Geliebt von Himmel und Erde und dem Großen Unten, dem Land meiner Schwester. _

Ich betrete die Tempel und frage nach dem, was geschehen ist.  
Ich frage die Priesterinnen, warum Mangel sei und die Menschen trauern.  
Die Göttin versage dem Land ihren Schutz, erklären sie mir. Lange schon habe Inanna die Städte und Länder verlassen.  
Die Frauen hätten getanzt und gesungen. Sie hätten das Räucherwerk entzündet und die Instrumente gespielt. Dennoch sei Inanna nicht zurückgekehrt und nun herrsche Mangel und Trauer.  
Über die Worte der Priesterinnen erschrecke ich:  
Ich, Inanna, war im Land ohne Wiederkehr gewesen um zu lernen und hatte dafür meine Städte der Not und der Traurigkeit ausgeliefert.  
Schuld habe ich auf mich geladen, denn ich hatte die Menschen nicht behütet und gelehrt.  
Ich habe meine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt, ich war nicht dagewesen für sie.  
Nun ergreift auch mich Niedergeschlagenheit: Wie kann ich mein Versäumnis wiedergutmachen?  
All das Wissen, das mich die Traumgewebe des Großen Unten lehrten, möchte ich an die Frauen meiner Städte weitergeben.  
Ich möchte die Gärten blühen sehen und daß die Männer und Frauen einander Freude bereiten. Niemand soll Furcht vor dem Leben oder dem Tod haben. 

Die Worte Ereschkigals, meiner Schwester fallen mir ein:  
Ich soll Menschen finden, die anstatt meiner zu ihr kommen.  
Freiwillig sollen sie in das Große Unten eintreten, ohne Bedauern, die Städte und Länder der Menschen und Götter verlassen zu müssen.  
Erst wenn ich Ersatz für mich gefunden habe, darf ich meine Gewänder und meinen Schmuck anlegen und wieder Inanna sein, die Königin des Himmels und der Erde.  
Wer nun, frage ich, kann an meiner statt in das Land ohne Wiederkehr gehen und mich auslösen?  
Wird Dumuzi, mein Geliebter, für mich in das Große Unten herabsteigen?  
Lange hatte er um mich geworben. Er brachte mir von seinen Herden Wolle, er schlachtete für mich. Seine Fürsprecher hatten ihn gelobt und für ihn gebürgt.  
Prüfungen erlegte ich ihm auf, bevor ich ihn mit mir nahm als meinen ständigen Geliebten.  
Er steht mir nahe. Er hat mir sein Leben versprochen, er hat mich seine Göttin genannt. 

Ich, Inanna, beschließe, zu meinem Geliebten Dumuzi zu gehen und ihn an seine Worte zu erinnern.  
Er soll sein Versprechen einlösen, er soll seinen Fürsprechern Ehre einlegen.  
Ins Land ohne Wiederkehr soll er gehen und dort lernen, wie ich gelernt habe.  
Daher suche ich Dumuzi, der mir sein Leben versprochen hat.  
Ich suche ihn an seiner Wohnstätte, ich suche ihn bei seinen Herden.  
Weit gehe ich auf meiner Suche, ohne ihn zu finden.  
Ich frage die Menschen in den Städten nach ihm und erhalte keine Antwort.  
Niemand kann mir sagen, wo Dumuzi sich aufhält.  
Da frage ich meine Gefährtin Ninschubur um Rat.  
Sie kommt mit mir und begleitet mich auf der Suche nach meinem Geliebten. 

Nach langem Herumirren finde ich mit Ninschuburs Hilfe Dumuzi.  
Er sitzt im Schatten unter einem Baum und spielt Flöte.  
Er singt, er tanzt, er vergnügt sich.  
Meine Städte, meine Länder sind bedrückt und all die Menschen darin ebenfalls.  
Sie trauern, weil ich meine Städte und Länder verlassen habe um zu lernen.  
Nur der, der mir sein Leben versprochen, er, der mich seine Göttin genannt hat, kennt keine Trauer.  
Unbekümmert sitzt er im Schatten, während das Land verdorrt.  
Ich, Inanna trete zu ihm und zerbreche seine Flöte.  
Ich hindere seinen Tanz und ich stoße die Schüsseln mit dem Fleisch und der Milch um.  
Ich frage ihn, warum er nicht trauert, so wie das restliche Land.  
Er antwortet mir nicht, er gibt mir keine Erklärung. Dumuzi läuft davon und versteckt sich dort, wo selbst die Ziegen nicht weiden wollen. 

Ninschubur, meine weise Ratgeberin und Vertraute spürt ihm nach.  
An entlegenem Ort findet sie ihn.  
Sie spricht mit ihm. Sie fordert ihn auf, seine Versprechen einzulösen.  
Ninschubur ermahnt ihn, seinen Fürsprechern Ehre einzulegen.  
Hat er mir doch sein Leben versprochen und mich seine Göttin genannt.  
Dumuzi möchte die Worte meiner Ratgeberin und Vertrauten nicht hören.  
Er möchte ihrer Aufforderung nicht folgen.  
Er will nicht an meiner, an Inannas Stelle in das Große Unten gehen.  
Voller Furcht ist er vor der Reise in das Land ohne Wiederkehr.  
Vor Ereschkigal fürchtet er sich, vor den Traumgeweben und vor dem, was diese ihn lehren könnten.  
Die Geheimnisse des Großen Unten sind zu dunkel, zu groß für ihn.  
Dumuzi möchte Hirte bleiben und mein Geliebter, der Geliebte Inannas.  
Ninschubur jedoch nimmt ihn an der Hand und bringt ihn zu mir.  
Sie führt ihn, sie läßt ihn nicht los und so muß er folgen. 

Ich, Inanna, sehe zu meinem Geliebten, der mir sein Leben versprochen hat, der mich seine Göttin genannt hat.  
Dumuzi hat nicht um mich getrauert, er ergab sich Musik und Tanz.  
Mein Schicksal und das meiner Länder interessieren ihn nicht.  
Dumuzi fürchtet sich vor dem Großen Unten, er fürchtet sich vor mir.  
Er möchte nicht hören, was die Traumgewebe ihm verkünden könnten.  
Voller Zweifel und Furcht ist Dumuzi.  
Ich, Inanna, muß nun über sein Schicksal entscheiden.  
Soll er meine Stelle im Großen Unten einnehmen und nie wieder das Sonnenlicht erblicken?  
Mitleid erfüllt mein Herz und mein Wille wird weich.  
Ich, Inanna, treffe eine Entscheidung und ich spreche gerecht:  
Eine Hälfte des Jahres soll Dumuzi nach unten, in das Land ohne Wiederkehr gehen.  
Eine Hälfte des Jahres soll er träumen und lernen.  
Ereschkigal, meine Schwester, wird ihn lehren wie sie mich gelehrt hat.  
Dumuzi soll ihr Geliebter sein, wie er mein Geliebter ist.  
Ihr Herz soll er erfreuen mit seinem Körper, seiner Musik und seinem Tanz.  
Die andere Hälfte des Jahres soll er unter den Strahlen der Sonne wandeln und mir gefallen.  
Dumuzi, der einst mein Herz berührt hat, steht vor mir wie ein Gefangener und blickt mich nicht an.  
Er hört meinen Spruch, den ich über ihn spreche und muß ihn erfüllen.  
_Ich bin Inanna.  
Die Himmelskönigin bin ich. Die Königin der Erde bin ich.  
Geliebt von Himmel und Erde und dem Großen Unten, dem Land meiner Schwester. _

IV  
Die erste Hälfte des Jahres wird Dumuzi mich im Land meiner Schwester vertreten.  
Wer jedoch nimmt meine Stelle im Großen Unten in der zweiten Hälfte des Jahres ein?  
Ich suche und kann niemanden finden. Die Menschen haben Angst vor dem Großen Unten und die Götter ebenfalls.  
Niemand will für die zweite Hälfte des Jahres in das Land meiner Schwester eingehen. 

Da tritt Ninschubur an meine Seite und spricht:  
Inanna, die Himmelskönigin bist du. Die Königin der Erde bist du.  
Der Himmel liebt dich. Die Erde liebt dich.  
In das Große Unten bist du herabgestiegen.  
Herabgestiegen zu deiner Schwester Ereschkigal, zu der niemand zu gehen wagt.  
Du hörtest ihren Ruf und bist ihm gefolgt.  
Während dein Körper tot war, hast du von den Traumgeweben gelernt.  
Nun jedoch möchtest du das Land deiner Schwester verlassen, welches das „Land ohne Wiederkehr“ genannt wird. Ereschkigal verlangt Ersatz.  
Für eine Hälfte des Jahres wird Dumuzi im Großen Unten sein. Er wird ihr dienen und von ihr lernen.  
Wer jedoch nimmt für die zweite Hälfte des Jahres deinen Platz ein?  
Du sollst wieder lebendig im Vollbesitz deiner Fähigkeiten und deiner Schönheit in den Ländern der Menschen und Götter wandern.  
Deine Städte sollen wieder blühen und fruchtbar sein und die Weiden voller Jungvieh und die Gärten voller Frucht.  
In deinen Tempeln sollen Gesang, Musik und Tanz die Zuhörer erfreuen.  
Du sollst wieder Inanna sein, die Königin des Himmels und der Erde, im Besitz deiner Fähigkeiten und deines Wissens. 

Damit all dies geschehe, höre mich an:  
Ich bin Ninschubur, deine Gefährtin und Ratgeberin.  
Seit die Welt geschaffen worden war bin ich an deiner Seite.  
Ich, Ninschubur, möchte, daß deine Städte und Länder wieder fruchtbar werden.  
Ich möchte, daß die Menschen wieder lachen und daß Frauen und Männer einander Freude bereiten.  
Daher bitte ich dich, Inanna, meine Gefährtin:  
Laß mich in das Land ohne Wiederkehr hinabsteigen.  
Eine Hälfte des Jahres will ich träumen und lernen.  
Ereschkigal, deine Schwester wird mich lehren, wie sie dich gelehrt hat.  
Ich will ihre Gefährtin sein, wie ich deine Gefährtin bin.  
Ihr Herz will ich erfreuen mit meinem Körper, meiner Musik und meinem Tanz.  
Ich werde gelehrig sein und die Traumgewebe willkommen heißen.  
Das Wissen des Großen Unten werde ich in mich aufnehmen und in mir bewahren.  
Deine Schwester wird zufrieden mit mir sein, die Traumgewebe werden mich begrüßen.  
Ich, Ninschubur, bitte dich: Schicke mich die eine Hälfte des Jahres zu Ereschkigal, deiner Schwester, damit ich den Traumgeweben begegne!  
Die andere Hälfte des Jahres will ich unter den Strahlen der Sonne wandern wie bisher. 

Nach dieser Rede schweigt Ninschubur und wartet.  
Sie wartet auf meine Antwort.  
Ich, Inanna, habe die Worte meiner Gefährtin und Ratgeberin gehört.  
Seit Anbeginn der Welt erteilt Ninschubur mir weisen Rat und steht mir mit ihrer Hilfe bei.  
Sie ist diejenige, die um mein Herz weiß.  
Sie ist diejenige, die meinen Verstand schärft.  
Ninschubur kennt meine Vergangenheit, sie ist ein Teil von ihr.  
Ninschubur ist ein Teil meiner Seele, ein Teil meines Körpers.  
Ihre Worte haben mein Herz berührt.  
Nun will sie das Große Unten betreten wie ich es betreten habe.  
Nun will sie die Geheimnisse der Traumgewebe erfahren wie ich sie erfahren habe.  
Sie will lernen, was ich gelernt habe, Ninschubur, meine Gefährtin und Ratgeberin.  
Sie ist ich und ich bin sie.  
Ich werde sie gehen lassen und alle meine guten Wünsche werden sie begleiten.  
_Die Himmelskönigin bin ich. Die Königin der Erde bin ich.  
Der Himmel liebt mich. Die Erde liebt mich.  
In das Große Unten bin ich hinabgestiegen und wiedergekehrt. _

Nun wird Ninschubur vor die Pforten des Landes ohne Wiederkehr treten.  
An der ersten Pforte wird Ninschubur ihre Kunstfertigkeiten ablegen.  
Die Diener Ereschkigals, meiner Schwester, werden es empfangen und aufbewahren.  
An der zweiten Pforte wird Ninschubur ihr Wissen ablegen.  
Die Diener Ereschkigals, meiner Schwester, werden sie empfangen und aufbewahren.  
An der dritten Pforte wird Ninschubur ihren Armreif ablegen.  
Sie wird ihren Ring ablegen, den verzierten Gürtel und die Ketten aus blauem Stein.  
Die Zeichen ihrer Fruchtbarkeit und Würde wird sie ablegen, damit die Diener Ereschkigals sie empfangen und aufbewahren.  
Ohne Schmuck und ohne Kleidung wird Ninschubur sein, wenn sie die letzte Pforte durchschreitet.  
An diesem Tor wird Ereschkigal selbst stehen, die Königin des Landes ohne Wiederkehr.  
Nackt wird Ninschubur vor ihr erscheinen.  
Vor ihr wird sie nicht mehr meine Gefährtin und weise Ratgeberin sein.  
Vor Ereschkigal wird Ninschubur nur noch ein Körper sein.  
Um durch dieses letzte Tor hindurchzugelangen, wird sie ihr Leben ablegen.  
Sie wird ihr Leben ablegen, damit Ereschkigal es nehme und nach ihrem Willen damit verfahre.  
Ninschubur wird ihre Gefährtin sein, wie sie meine Gefährtin ist.  
Ninschubur wird ihr Herz erfreuen mit ihrem Körper, ihrer Musik und ihrem Tanz.  
Sie wird gelehrig sein und die Traumgewebe willkommen heißen.  
Das Wissen des Großen Unten wird sie in sich aufnehmen und in sich bewahren.  
Meine Schwester wird zufrieden mit ihr sein, die Traumgewebe werden sie begrüßen, eine Jahreshälfte lang.  
Die andere Hälfte des Jahres wird sie unter den Strahlen der Sonne wandern wie bisher und meine weise Gefährtin und Ratgeberin sein.  
Ich, Inanna, lasse sie gehen und alle meine guten Wünsche begleiten sie. 

Die Städte werden wieder blühen und fruchtbar sein.  
Die Weiden werden voller Jungvieh sein und die Gärten voller Frucht.  
In den Tempeln wird Gesang, Musik und Tanz die Zuhörer erfreuen.  
So wird es geschehen. Genau so.  
Ich werde mitsingen, mittanzen, vor lauter Freude darüber.  
Kehrt Ninschubur zurück, werde ich dasein und sie in allen Ehren empfangen.  
Ninschubur wird meine Verbindung zu Ereschkigal sein.  
Schwestern werden wir uns nennen, wir alle drei. 

Ich, Inanna, lege meine Gewänder an und meinen Schmuck.  
Im Vollbesitz meiner Fähigkeiten bin ich.  
_Die Himmelskönigin bin ich. Die Königin der Erde bin ich.  
Geliebt von Himmel und Erde und dem Großen Unten, dem Land meiner Schwester._  
Ich, Inanna.


End file.
